figure_skatingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Yuna
Kim Yuna '(September 5, 1990) is a South Korean retired figure skater. She is the 2010 Winter Olympics champion, and the 2009 and 2013 World Championships champion. Additionally, she is the 2010 and 2011 World Championships and the 2014 Winter Olympics silver medalist, and the 2007 and 2008 World Championships bronze medalist. Throughout her entire career, she has never finished a competition off the podium. Yuna's silver medal at the 2014 Winter Olympics sparked controversy, as she had delivered two flawless performances while the winner of the event had made several mistakes, none of which were accounted for. Seasonal ISU Bests '''SP: 78.50 '- 2010 Winter Olympic Games 'FS: 150.06 (World Record) '- 2010 Winter Olympic Games Programs '''2013-14 SP: Send in the Clowns (A Little Night Music) 'by Stephen Sondheim FS: 'Adiós Nonino '''by Ástor Piazzolla '''2012-13 SP: The Kiss of the Vampire 'by James Bernard FS: [[Les Misérables|'Les Misérables]]' '''by Claude-Michel Schönberg '''2010-11' SP: [[Giselle|'Giselle']]' '''by Adolphe Adam FS: Korean folk music by various artists '''2009-10' SP: [[James Bond Theme|'James Bond Theme']]' '''by Monty Norman FS: [[Concerto in F|'Concerto in F']]' by George Gershwin '''2008-09 SP: [[Danse Macabre|'Danse Macabre']]' '''by Camille Saint-Saëns FS: [[Scheherazade|'Scheherazade']]' by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov '''2007-08 SP: Die Fledermaus 'by Johann Strauss II FS: [[Miss Saigon|'Miss Saigon]]' '''by Claude-Michel Schönberg '''2006-07' SP: El Tango de Roxanne (Moulin Rouge!) 'by Craig Armstrong and '''Despertar (Five Tango Sensations) '''by Ástor Piazzolla FS: 'The Lark Ascending '''by Ralph Vaughan Williams '''2005-06 SP: El Tango de Roxanne (Moulin Rouge!) '''by Craig Armstrong and '''Despertar (Five Tango Sensations) '''by Ástor Piazzolla FS: '''Papa, Can You Hear Me? (Yentl) '''by Michel Legrand '''2004-05 SP: [[Snowstorm|'Snowstorm']]' '''by Georgy Sviridov FS: '''Papa, Can You Hear Me? (Yentl) '''by Michel Legrand '''2003-04' SP: Snowstorm 'by Georgy Sviridov FS: [[Carmen|'Carmen]]' '''by George Bizet, '''Cappricio Espagnol '''by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov, and '''Havanaise '''by Camille Saint-Saëns '''2002-03' SP: Can-Can (Orpheus in the Underworld) 'by Jacques Offenbach FS: [[Carmen|'Carmen]]' '''by George Bizet, '''Cappricio Espagnol '''by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov, and '''Havanaise '''by Camille Saint-Saëns '''2001-02' SP: Can-Can (Orpheus in the Underworld) 'by Jacques Offenbach FS: [[Carnival of the Animals|'Carnival of the Animals]]' '''by Camille Saint-Saëns Seasonal ISU Bests '''2013-14' SP: 74.92 '- 2014 Winter Olympic Games '''FS: 144.19 '- 2014 Winter Olympic Games '''2012-13 SP: 72.27 '- 2012 NRW Trophy '''FS: 148.34 '- 2013 World Figure Skating Championships '''2010-11 SP: 65.91 '- 2011 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 128.59 '- 2011 World Figure Skating Championships '''2009-10 SP: 78.50 '- 2010 Winter Olympic Games '''FS: 150.06 (World Record) '- 2010 Winter Olympic Games '''2008-09 SP: 76.12 '- 2009 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 131.59 '- 2009 World Figure Skating Championships '''2007-08 SP: 64.62 '- 2007-08 Grand Prix Final '''FS: 133.70 '- 2007 Cup of Russia '''2006-07 SP: 71.95 '- 2007 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 119.32 '- 2006 Trophée Éric Bompard '''2005-06 SP: 60.86 '- 2006 World Junior Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 116.68 '- 2006 World Junior Figure Skating Championships '''2004-05 'SP: 51.27 '- 2004-05 JGP Final 'FS: 110.26 '- 2005 World Junior Figure Skating Championships Medal Record (In Chronological Order) Social Media Facebook: Yuna Kim Instagram: yunakim Twitter: @Yunaaaa Sources https://www.statsonice.com/skater/Yuna/Kim/ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kim_Yuna[[Category:Figure Skaters]] Category:Singles Category:Retired Category:South Korean skaters Category:Senior National Champions Category:Olympic Medalists Category:Olympic Champions Category:Senior Worlds Medalists Category:Senior Worlds Champions Category:Senior Grand Prix Final Medalists Category:Senior Grand Prix Final Champions Category:Olympians